Resident Avengers: 2 The 4th Survivor and Hydra assassin and mercenary
by SpideyfanWeb18
Summary: When HUNK lost his teammates of the U.S.S. at the hands of G-Birkin during Operation: NESTWRECKER. he's not alone to get out of Raccoon city, HUNK team up with an assassin and mercenary from other organization Hydra to escape Raccoon city or failed the mission.


Disclaimer: I do now own these characters of Resident Evil or Avengers, only the story. Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Avengers belongs to Marvel.

A/N: the 4th survivor is a extra bouns where you can finish either Leon or Claire for 2nd playthrough and play as HUNK to escape Raccoon city with the G-virus simple.

In the sewers it was a three figures a man with a long brown hair and appear wear a suit of a assassin, not to mention a shiny silver meal arm had a red star on it, and a another wear a military suit appear to be a black ops and finally a man wearing a military styled uniform of a Battlesuit with a white paint like a bones and his mask cover to look like a skull while his arms had weaponized gauntlets on them. As they are make sure they at the ready for the incoming zombies.

A voice from the piece com said "This is Nighthawk. Come in, Alpha. Alpha, do you read?"

A man wear a military suit of a black ops responded and said "Nighthawk, this is HUNK from Alpha Team." Hunk took out the flashlight off of his assault rifle weapon Nighthawk responded "Man, I thought you were all wiped out. I've been trying to-" but was cut off by Hunk and he said "I'm at Point K12. Need info on my extraction."

"Guess there's no keeping down the Grim Reaper and both Hydra agents, huh?" Nighthawk said while the three mercs are head out of the sewers. Hunk said "My extraction point!"

And a radio had a skull with three tentacles on each side. the voice from the Hydra radio said, "Crossbones, Winter Soldier, we need you to go with HUNK to get at the extraction point where we pick you up." while Crossbones responded and said "Yes, sir all right men, our rides are going to the front of R.P.D."

The zombies are wake up and try to attack them but Crossbones hit the zombies with his gauntlets and Winter Soldier smash the zombie with his metal hand as they push through of

The sewers. They head upstairs and climb on the ladder, as they open the door and attack the zombies and dogs. The Winter Soldier shot one dog in the head and bash the another dog with his metal hand while Crossbones smash the zombies and as they jumped down and push their way through to get to the sewers and two B.O.W. G-monsters are getting right at him and the Soldier throw a grenades at the monsters and Crossbones took his shotgun out and shot the monsters eye on the shoulders and stay dead.

As the Umbrella soldier and both Hydra's agents went in the room and use the elevator to get at the Underground Stairs and as they are enter, the Soldier said "the Zombies are in there, be ready." both Hunk and Crossbones nodded and kill the undead and the Licker. Run around the Machinery room to find a way out, but they managed to take down the zombies and the dogs.

As they climb to the surface of the Parking Garage, the undead wake up and corner them to eat them, Crossbones said "There's too many undead, we have to push through." the Umbrella soldier agreed and the Winter Soldier shoot the zombies with his rifle and stab the zombie with his combat knife. the Soldier keep shoot the Licker with his assault rifle and they open the door and run through the hallway, but as they hear the footsteps and a Tyrant sent by Umbrella to emliniated the civilians and survivors in the police station. The Tyrant is land a punch at them but the Hydra assassin block the blow with his metal arm and pull out his shotgun to shot him to the face and he's down and they are better get moving. As they push through the room with the table have papers, pencils look like the office and saw the front door of the R.P.D. the stairs blocked and Nighthawk contacted his allies, "What the hell, Hunk. you're late for the extraction point."

Hunk responded and said that they are delayed due to the front door are blocked"Front door's blocked. We gotta find another way out." Nighthawk repeated "Head's up, guys at the top just order a full clean up at Raccoon City. So move fast, or you all will kiss your a** goodbyes."

The Hydra radio contact and said "Your mission is to keep yourselves stay alive and Hunk to make sure you all keep the G-Virus safety so that you all will not left it empty handed."

Crossbones replied, "I'm on it, We push forward to find another way out of the Raccoon police station." as they saw the same Tyrant try to stop them from leaving and Hunk pull out his gun and fire the Tyrant's face and they ran pass him before he's gong them, The Winter Soldier shot the weak spot coming out of the plant zombie monsters' body without fighting them.

As they about to open the door, the Zombies bust the door open and the Soldier shot two zombies with his rifle and they ran around and went in the west Waiting room of the police station. They hear the zombies are bust the door and they kill the undead and before they go upstairs, Crossbones saw the Licker and managed to pull out his Tommy gun and shot the Licker five times and the zombie upstairs. As they open the door of the rooftop, the G-monster B.O.W. and the zombie dog appear and attacked them. Crossbones reload his weapon and shot the monster more times as Hunk and the Soldier kill two Lickers and two zombies on the ground upper cut of their bodies. Crossbones, the Winter Soldier, and Hunk run outside and fought the zombies and monsters surrounding around them, as the three spin in circle to shot the undead with their weapons in order to clear the path and going to the front of the police station.

As Hunk kick the gates open and both Crossbones, Winter Soldier behind Hunk and make sure their rides are arrived shortly, Hunk look back at the Raccoon police station and then see Nighthawk fly towards them, Hunk asked, "Why'd you come back."

Nighthawk replied "I want to meet the Grim Reaper and both Hydra agents."

The Hydra quinjet arrived and the Red Skull, M.O.D.O.K. A.I.M. troopers, Hydra soldiers, Hand ninjas and Mandrain inside the jet arrived to meet Hunk, Umbrella's soldier was order to not leave the G-Virus simple empty handed for Umbrella. Is how he will never failed the mission: "Death cannot die".

Arthur's Note: I decided to write this between a Umbrella agent team up with Hydra assassin and mercenary on their way to extraction point. I look forward to read your reviews. If you want something to happen. See you next time.


End file.
